


i think i wanna marry you

by Blackbeyond



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Fics [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Background Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Charlie is Harry's son, Charlie isn't as big of a douchebag, Charlie the Trembling Twink, Established Relationship, F/M, Proposals, The Golden Trio, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: 15 (Trembling Hands)</p><p>He was a Hesketh, a bloody Hesketh, and he would be damned if he wasn’t able to propose to Roxy fucking Morton because his hands <b>wouldn’t stop trembling.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persephoneggsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I know it might be wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491796) by [persephoneggsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy). 



> BASICALLY this was all [persephoneggsy's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy) fault for getting me into Choxy. All her fault.

He was a Hesketh, a bloody Hesketh, and he would be damned if he wasn’t able to propose to Roxy fucking Morton because his hands **wouldn’t stop trembling.**

“You alright there Chezzy?” Eggsy asks with a mixture of concern and amusement. Sometimes Charlie regrets befriending the asshole, but he thinks about how happy his dad has been since Eggsy entered their life and he sighs instead.

“I’m fine _Eggy_ ,” he snarks back, thumb running over the top of the ring box over and over as he tries to calm his nerves. He didn’t know why he was so anxious; he’d been living with Roxy for two years now. They’d been together for six months before that, and known each other for years before that even. 

“It feels like forever, so it might as well be forever,” he recites to himself, ignoring Eggsy’s snickering, as he goes over the words he would say to Roxy.

The words he would be proposing with.

Fuck.

“She’s gonna say yes,” Eggsy says confidently, pushing away the pint Charlie’s ordered, looking at his friend with all seriousness. “Charlie, she’s gone over you. She wouldn’t have put up with your shit for so long otherwise.”

“We’re in a pub!” Charlie hisses, “she’s going to reject me on this location alone!”

“It’s the Black Prince Chezzy! This is where y’all got your shit together, where we all first went out for drinks, where ya gave me your blessing to date your dad. It’s sentimental!”

“Sentimental, my arse,” Charlie mutters, chugging his pint and pocketing the ring when he sees Roxy arrive.

“Sorry I’m late,” she says, greeting Eggsy with a hug and Charlie with a kiss. Charlie smiles softly, relishing in how perfect she looked today, blonde hair pinned into a bun for work, glasses framed perfectly on her face, a powder blue cardigan over the white floral print dress he’d bought for her. She was a vision.

“Work?” Eggsy asks, noticing that Charlie’s gone off into a daze.

“Traffic actually,” Roxy replies, waving over the bartender for her usual, “there was an accident on the way here.”

Eggsy looks over at Charlie for some kind of reaction, but the man is lost in his own mind. “Well, at least ya got here,” he continues, focusing back on Roxy.

“Yeah,” Roxy says with a smile, looking over at her boyfriend and best friend. “So how was your day?”

“Mine was-” Eggsy starts before Charlie slams his hand on the table and all but shouts, “ **will you marry me?** ”

“Way to go,” Eggsy sighs while Roxy blinks at Charlie.

Charlie’s hand is trembling on the table, the other pulling the ring box out of his pocket and setting it in front of Roxy. His face is almost completely red from embarrassment and anticipation, shoulders tight with anxiety while Roxy stares, dumbfounded, at the box.

“You want to…marry me?” Roxy repeats, still staring at the unopened box like it was a trick. Charlie gulps and nods, popping open the box to reveal a bespoke ring, customized just to Roxy’s tastes. He’d been heavily involved in the design process, taking note of Roxy’s preferences for jewelry over the years they’d been together and combining them artfully into one design.

“Yes.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to- wait, yes?”

“Yes, you dumbarse!” Roxy almost cries, placing her left hand out in front of Charlie. He fumbles with the ring, missing her fingers a few times before the ring slips perfectly onto her finger.

“She said yes,” Charlie says to himself, then Eggsy, then Roxy.

“Of course she did,” Eggsy laughs as the newly engaged couple leans across the table to kiss the other enthusiastically, “Congratulations you two.”

“Oh dear, seems I’m late,” Harry says from the pub doorway, walking over to kiss Eggsy.

“You only missed Charlie fumbling around for a few minutes,” Eggsy assures him, patting Harry’s thigh while Charlie flips them off. 

“Well, he wasn’t called Trembling Twink in secondary school for nothing,” Harry casually remarks. The entire pub seems to stop at the revelation, Roxy pulling away and looking at Harry like he’s just uncovered the secrets to the universe. Eggsy is just as gleeful while Charlie sputters.

“Dad!”

**Author's Note:**

> _Immediately after this fic:_
> 
> takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin  
> "DAD WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MENTION THAT NICKNAME"  
> "i really want to know how that came about"  
> "SAMMMME"
> 
> persephoneggsy  
> "Well-"  
> "YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT DAD"
> 
> takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin  
> "HeMayHaveBeenCaughtInTheClosetAtSomePoint," Harry rushes out  
> "With WHO?"
> 
> persephoneggsy  
> A moment of silence. and then the laughter erupts
> 
> takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin  
> "Oh shit was it whatshisface Digby?!" Roxy shouts
> 
> persephoneggsy  
> Charlie sputters, "WHAT, NO" while Harry just nods quietly, hoping Charlie doesn't notice
> 
> takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin  
> "I KNEW IT!" Roxy cries, while Eggsy cackles in his seat. "THERE WAS SEXUAL TENSION AT THAT REUNION AND NOW IT ALL MAKES SENSE"
> 
> persephoneggsy  
> Harry can't help but add, "there was a period sometime after graduation where Digby kept calling the house, but every time he did Charlie just hid in his room and told me not to answer"
> 
> takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin  
> OHMYGOD


End file.
